You Make Me Stronger To See 2
by Empv
Summary: Au years had past and Charlie is now married to his beloved wife Violet Bearegrade and have beautiful childern named Henry and Venessa but how will a blind Dad effect Henry and Venessa's lives?(Sequel To You Make Me Stronger To See)
1. chapter 1

Charlie's P.O.V

My name is Charlie Bucket. I am , today, 25-years old. I'm blind , this has been for my whole life, so ,as I got older-nothing has changed, in that area,heh! I am ,now , the owner of a huge chocolate factory. This happened after the previous owner, Mr. Willy Wonka(the inventor of the Wonka bar) passed away. I am married to my best friend ,...Violet Beauregrade (childhood friends make the best wives). My wife and I together, have beautiful children. This made me the happiest man on earth ! Henry and Vanessa are the names of me and my wife's kids. By the help and support of my family, they all made me stronger to see.


	2. Chapter 2:Wake Up Sis

"Wake up sis!",shouts Henry. He was trying to wake up his sister, Venessa. Venessa was in her bed,blinking one eye open at a time. The shouts of her brother trying to wake up were echoing.

"Henry, you know how much I hate when you shout into my ear! Why are you trying to wake me?" asked Venessa.

"But,it's my job as your big brother to make sure that you are up and ready for school! "Today is a school day!", announced Henry.

Venessa stood up straight and jumped from her bed.

"I know but do we really have to go to school? Everybody is going to make fun of us having a Dad who's blind.",said Venessa.

Henry became silent at that thought. He knew every time they go to school there had been the teasing,the bullying ,and ,even ,sometimes, the getting roughed up. He looks towards his sister. He put his hand on her back, "Listen,we just gotta ignore them. I mean who cares if our Dad is blind?",asked Henry in disbelief that people could be so cruel and thoughtless. "Well,everybody at our school cares and they think it's bad.",stated Venessa.

She felt like she's about to cry.

"I wish they would stop.", said Venessa as she starts sobbing. She leans her head to Henry's chest, "Hey,hey,hey."shushed Henry,as he lifts her head up to look into Venessa's eyes, "It's all going to okay. I'm sure today will turn out good, then,the rest of the days. We are now going to eat breakfast.", agreed Henry as he got up from Venessa's bed and went out the door.

"Okay.", said Venessa behind him, as she follows Henry out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3:Recess

At School During Recess~

Henry and Vanessa were outside playing tag with their friends. The names-of their friends are, Emma and Jedayi. The four of them know each other because their parents are all friends.

"Come on, Vanessa, catch up!", yelled Jedayi.

Vanessa was the one who was"it",and, was trying to catch them. All was good,the four friends were all laughing and having a good time.. until they heard a thud!

They all stopped, and turned. What it seemed to have happened behind them was that Vanessa fell on her face! The one who caused Vanessa to fall was a young boy with a bunch of male friends.

Emma walked up to the boy,"Hey ! Why did you do that !?"

The boy shrugged saying, "Well, I saw where she was going and she didn't see that my foot was in the way, so,that means she couldn't see like her father! I'm right...fellas?",asked the boy as he turned to his friends. They all nod in agreement. as it turn into laughter that drove Henry mad.

"Hey, leave our father out of this!", shouted Henry in anger. He walked up to the boy, chin out, eyes narrow.

"Oh you must be trying to protect your sister how cute." mocked the boy.The friends behind the boy burst out into laughter. The more they laughed that made Henry's fist tighter.

"I hope your not asking for a fight because I'm ready for it!",announced Henry.

"Oh he's trying to fight me, I'm so scared." said the boy. The friends behind the boy burst out into laughter even more, but this time,more wickedly and more evil.

That made Henry clinch his teeth in anger as he swing his fist into the boy's face made everyone gasped in shock,watching the boy feel the blood dripping down from his nose. He,then,lunged at Henry. They punch him a couple of times. Everyone circle around to watch the fight too speechless to say anything. Due to the fact that Henry was not fighting back,the fighting didn't last so long because a teacher came to break up the fight and take the two boys to the principal's office.


	4. Chapter 4:Principal’s Office

In The Principal's Office~

The principal wasn't pleased to what had happened.

"Calvin,Henry, I'm really upset at you two.", she said angrily.

Henry and Calvin both were looking down not facing the principal. They both knew the principal was not somebody to be messed with. As the principal soon realized that both of the boys weren't looking at her, "Henry,Calvin look at me when I'm talking."

With a low growl, she put both hands on the table with a cold stare. This made Henry and Calvin look up at her,

"Yes Ms.Gardens.", they both said at the same time.

"Good. NOW I called in your parents to..." Before the principal could say anything Calvin started to freak out.

"No.no..don't call in my parents! They will kill me!",he shouted.

Henry burst into laughter,"Turns out Calvin isn't such a tuff guy after all."

"Hey don't you dare laugh at me like that!", yelled Calvin.

"What it's funny how your such a tuff guy and on the inside your a coward.", said Henry.

He let out a chuckle,but, Calvin pushed Henry out of his seat and onto the floor to punch him.

"Alright, alright, boys, cool it!", yelled the principal in anger. As she broke up the fight, she yelled at them.

"Knock it off! If it happens again,you will be really sorry!",growled-the principal to Calvin with a finger point.

Calvin nodded his head nervously as she kindly turns over to Henry to help him up.

"Henry.", she said as she brought him closer to her face.

"Yes?", questioned Henry as Ms.Gardens leaned down.

"Listen, I know things could be tuff since your father is blind, but, don't listen to what other people have to say about it. Just ignore them and think about the good things."explained Ms.Gardens.

Her words were kind and soft spoken. Henry nodded his head.

"Okay.", he responded.

"Good.",said Ms.Gardens.

She patted Henry on the back and got back behind her desk to wait for the parents to get there.

Calvin's parents and Henry's parents came in they were both furious.


	5. Chapter 5:Im Very Dissapointed

When Henry's parents and Calvin's parents came to pick up their children early. The children had been fighting.

Henry's parents also picked up Venessa to bring back home with them.

"Violet, take Venessa to her room.",said Charlie.

Violet and Venessa both stopped at their tracks, "Why?",asked Violet confused, "Charlie did Venessa did something bad to?"

"No, I just need to talk to my son.", answered Charlie.

"Oh, okay, let's go, Venessa.",said Violet kindly.

She took Venessa's hand up and led her to her room.

Henry watched as his sister went up. Charlie called for him to come over to him. That made Henry's stomach turn.

He walked up to his father, "Dad I'm...",

Before Henry could say anything, Charlie turn his head towards him, "I'm very disappointed in you Henry."

Henry looked down sadly, he could tell how angry he was."

"You're lucky that you didn't got expelled or worse...", continued Charlie making Henry sigh after a moment of silence, "Now I want you to write a apology note to Calvin for punching him."

"Dad he was mean to Venessa!","yelled Henry.

"I know but getting into a fight with this boy is not the right way to solve it!" stated Charlie.

Henry looked down at the ground his father was right since after all he was raised by kind and loving yet poor parents who taught him very well on how to be kind and sweet.

Charlie could see the look in his son's eyes he took a deep sigh, "Listen Henry I know that I'm blind and people may judge it. It's a problem,but,luckily I got these glasses on.", said Charlie.

He started playing with his glasses making a joke out of it. This made Henry chuckle on how silly his Dad was being. Charlie gave him a smile.

"Now you go write that apology note.", said Charlie in now a soft spoken voice. "Alright, thanks Dad.",said Henry.

He went off to go write his apology note making Charlie smile as he left.

"Good boy.",said Charlie softly.


	6. Chapter 6:The Next Day

The Next Day At School Durin Recess~

Henry wrote his apology letter and got the courage to go up to Calvin. In front of his friends and sister, he took one deep breath in and walked towards Calvin. He seemed to be playing ball with his friends.

"Hey Calvin.",said Henry as he tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Oh,hey ,what do you want?",asked Calvin.

He continued playing ball, trying to ignore Henry.

"Nothing. I came to give you a letter.",said Henry trying to be sweet.

He showed him the letter. Calvin stopped ignoring him and turned towards him to take a look at the letter.

He looked up at Henry. He scoffed with a smile on his face.

"Just like your father.", he said as he bounced the ball around him. Henry was speechless. "Just like your blind father."said Calvin.

"Seriously, Calvin! Seriously, I thought you would accept the letter. !?",yelled Henry.

Henry was furious that Calvin was still going to be mean towards him and his sister.

"I know,but ,sorry dude. I can't accept kids whose parents are weirdos.", stated Calvin.

He was about to walk away, but ,Henry on the other hand decided to give him a smack across the face! Calvin give Henry a aggressive look,

"Don't ever smack me again, cause, I will hit you back.", growled Calvin.

He was about to try and walk away again, but, Henry wouldn't let that happen. He wanted to finish Calvin, finish him,Calvin, once and for all.

"Oh ,yeah ,well is it because your scared!?",shouted Henry.

All of Calvin's friends went, "Ohhhhhhhhh!"

As they heard that, it made Calvin feel embarrassed. He was,also, angry at Henry when he said it out loud. He could see it through the smirk on Henry's face, as he looked at him. Calvin lashed out quickly towards Henry punching him straight in the cheek! Luckily, Henry was able to fight back. Then, in another moment,Charlie's words came over him from yesterday and made Henry want to run off.

"Heh, coward.",said Calvin.


	7. Chapter 7:Im In Trouble

Henry left the school to run away. Word got out a student was missing,the principal sent the school staff members and Henry's parents to find him. Henry was completely alone in the streets. He didn't know that people were looking for him.

"I can't go back to them! Dad would be so upset.", he said to himself, worrying about his Dad's reaction.

If Dad found out what Henry did, which was smacking Calvin across the face again, he would be mad. He couldn't go back to the factory. Since he was the firstborn to the factory, he's the future chocolatier. What will everybody in the factory will think about the trouble he caused! He needed to tell someone..someone..who's not his family ,someone who had been through anger issues like him.

A Moment Later~

Henry continued to walk to a familiar mansion that was further away from town. He knocked on the door once or twice. The person who answered the door was Veruca Teavee ,wife to Mike Teavee and mother to his best friend, Emma Teavee.

"Henry, what are you doing here? Are you supposed to be in school",asked Veruca confused.

Henry looked down silently then looked up to Veruca,

"I'm in trouble Auntie.", he answered in a quiet tone.


	8. Chapter 8:What Happened?

Veruca was still confused on why Henry stopped at her house. He was supposed to be in school! She decided for Henry to come in,

"Alright, then, come in.", she said.

Henry walked through the door into Veruca's beautiful,comfortable and magnificent mansion. Henry got excited to see there is a comfy red coach near a fireplace with a tv above it. He ran towards it and jumped on it! Veruca laughed a little,

"Don't mess it up Henry! I just made it.",she said softly.

"Okay Aunt Veruca.",said Henry as he tried to sit up straight.

"I'm going to make hot chocolate okay?", asked Veruca.

She patted Henry on the shoulder walking herself into the kitchen.

A Minute Later~

After Veruca poured in the hot chocolate for Henry, she made hot chocolate for herself. That way she could chat with Henry,

"Where's Uncle Mike?" asked Henry curiously.

First he knew that Mike was not around.

"Oh, he's working.", explained Veruca.

"I see.",said Henry as he drank out of his hot chocolate mug.

He continued to look at Veruca.

"Henry what happened?",asked Veruca still not knowing what is gong on.

Henry took a deep sigh,

"You are probably not going to like me or what I am about to say.",said Henry. "Henry...I'm your aunt. I will still love you even if it's something bad. Now tell me was it that kid,Calvin?",asked Veruca with one-eyebrow up.

"How did you know?",asked Henry.

"Your father called me yesterday about what happened with you, your sister and my daughter during recess.",said Veruca,"But don't worry, I'm not upset. I just wanna know what happened."

Henry could tell that Veruca's voice was nice and soft. He took a deep breath as he puts his mug on the table.

"I got into another fight with Calvin.", admitted Henry.


	9. Chapter 9:Make Him Comfortable

A Moment Later~

Veruca was trying to make Henry comfortable by letting him sleep in the guest room. She heard a door open and shut, then,footsteps running. It was her husband,.Mike, who had quickly ran up to see Veruca closing the door to the guest room

"Hey Veruca have you heard about Henry, where is he?",asked Mike he seemed panic

"He is in the guest room I was trying to make himself comfortable.

"Good is it okay for me to wake him..." Before Mike could open the guest room door Veruca blocked him.

"Mike what are you doing? I thought you were working?", asked Veruca getting a sense something is going on.

I I was working but Charlie called me saying that Henry was missing from school and since he's here I could bring him back to Charlie.The tries to get to the door again but Veruca yet again blocks it

"Mike he just got here his already settling in we'll wake him in a little while..alright." Told

Veruca softly trying to reason with him. Mike took a deep sigh, as he face palms his face to smooth he promised.

Charlie he would bring his son back to him he promised., He

can't stand his wife wanting Henry to stay a little longer but she has a point Henry just got here "Alright Henry can stay a little longer.",said Mike "Thanks honey." Says Veruca as she kissed him on the lips and walked off leaving Mike all alone to silently take a close look at Henry by quietly creaking the door open.


	10. Chapter 10:Wake Up

Mike look both ways to see if Veruca was not coming. He still wanted Charlie to know where Henry was. He had no choice to break his wife's promise of letting Henry stay a little longer because he really needed to go. So Mike tiptoed into the guest room and got to the bed in time to shake Henry awake.

"Hey buddy,wake up.",said Mike softly.

Seeing Henry's eyes waking up slowly Mike had leaned way close to his face.

"Oh, hey , Uncle Mike.",said Henry happily.

He was happy to see him.

"Hey Henry, we need to get to your parents right now."stated Mike.

."Wha-what?",asked Henry.

He got up from his bed.

"I'm sorry Uncle Mike, what did you said?",asked Henry.

He sat himself into position.

"We gotta go.",said Mike, as he ran towards the door.

Henry came along with him.

"Uncle Mike, you know, I just got here.",said Henry.

"I don't care, just come with me!",demanded Mike.

"Uncle Mike, I don't wanna come with you! I like it here."answered Henry.

Mike took a deep sigh as he walked towards Henry.

"Henry, we gotta go! Everybody is looking for you! Maybe if you tell me what's going on,I'll understand.",said Mike. Henry took a big sigh.

"Fine, I'll tell you. You are probably going to hate me." ,said Henry.

"What...how come you will think I'll hate you? You are my nephew. I'm supposed to love you.",said Mike.

"I know, but ,I think you should know about how I'm feeling first.",said Henry.


	11. Chapter 11:Telling The Truth To Mike

Henry was completely silent. Part of him didn't want to tell Mike why he didn't want to come back home to his family. He really didn't have a choice,

"Well...I got into a fight with this kid, Calvin, yesterday.",said Henry.

"Yes I heard about it ! My daughter, Emma, told me.",said Mike with a smirk on his face. how He loved hearing news from his daughter. What she did at school,etc,etc.

Henry, on the other hand, felt embarrassed about what Mike just said.

Mike looked down, Henry was disappointed again.

"Hey,hey it's alright.. continue.." said Mike as he leaned down to tried and comfort the little kid.

"So,Dad wants me to apologize to Calvin, so I did.",said Henry

"And?", asked Mike with one eyebrow up.

"Calvin didn't accept my apology. I kinda got into another fight with him until I ran off..., Henry paused.

"Oh..." ,said Mike, "I'm sorry for you Henry, but you can't run away from school. Its not right, you know that...",said Mike.

"I know. it's just I let Dad down,Mom down,Venessa down I let the whole family down!", shouted Henry angrily.

Before Henry could say anything else, Mike tried to comfort him again.

"Hey,hey, it's okay! Try not get upset! Listen,your father was one of the nicest boys that I ever knew. I didn't understand it first as a child. He became the kindest man. He will understand, okay?"encouraged Mike.

Henry took one good look at Mike and thought about it,

"You're right, let's go.",said Henry as he got out of bed to go with Mike.


	12. Chapter 12:Mike!

Outside~

Charlie and Violet had looked everywhere for their son. Violet was having a panic attack. Charlie tried to calm his wife down by saying that they will find Henry. Charlie spotted Mike walking up towards them,

"Mike!",shouted Charlie waving to him.

"Charlie, hey, I have your son!",shouted Mike across the street.

Charlie's face lit up in happiness,

"Really!?",shouted Charlie happily.

He ran up to him along with Violet. Mike slide to the left to reveal Henry who was behind him!

"Henry, oh my god, I'm glad your okay!",shouted Violet.

She ran to give Henry a big hug.

"Where were you? We were worried sick!",shouted Violet.

"I was at Aunt Veruca's mansion.",answered Henry.

"You were at Aunt Veruca's mansion, what were you doing there?",asked Charlie.

Mike looked over at Henry, giving Henry the chance to speak.

" I was worried that you would be mad at me. I got into another fight with Calvin." shared Henry sadly.

Charlie stood in silence for a while before he pulled Henry into a hug.

"Don't worry Henry, I'm not mad! You gotta not run away from school again alright?"asked Charlie softly.

"Alright."said Henry.

"Good lets go home", said Charlie.

"Right Dad, lets go home.",said Henry.

The End


End file.
